Ghost Girl
by kikizooom
Summary: There was a couple named Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng. A pregnant Sabine went for a walk when a building explodes spilling radiation on Sabine burning her alive. Sabine dies but they are able to save the baby. Marinette was raised home schooled as she has a power, she can become invisible and can't be seen in photos or mirrors.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Girl**

Chapter 1

There was a happy couple named Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng. One day Sabine got pregnant and they were excited to have a child. One day Sabine was out for a walk when a building right next to Sabine exploded. The building was full of radiation which burned Sabine horribly. Sabine was found unconscious and someone rushed her to the hospital. Tom got a call about his wife and rushed to the hospital and waited for the doctors to tell him something. The doctors come out. "I'm sorry but Miss Cheng has passed away. The radiation burned threw her skin damaging her insides, but we did manage to save the baby" Tom went to see the baby. He held his baby girl in his arms then noticed burn marks on one of her shoulders. Little did anyone know... the radiation did more to the baby then a burn mark.

Through the years Marinette found out she could become invisible randomly and both her and her father never knew why or how she could do it. Tom feared of losing his baby girl since he lost his wife, so he home schooled her until she could at least control her power. At age 10 she began learning how to turn it off and on, but Tom was still nervous to send her to school. Marinette turned 14 and she demanded her father take her to school. Finally, Tom let her go.

Today is Marinette's first day. She left the house quickly, so her father didn't change his mind. She stands out front of the school. Her stomach felt sick she thought to herself _it's not to late to turn back._ She gulps and walks into the school. She saw so many kids. She heads to her class room. "oh you must be Marinette the new girl I am Miss Bustier please take a seat in the second row." Marinette nods and sits down. Everyone starts coming in. A girl sits next to Marinette.

"I'm Alya" Alya smiles

"Marinette"

"well it's nice to meet you Marinette" Alya smiles "I hope we become good friends"

"cool I have never had a friend before" Marinette smiles.

"really? Were you home schooled or something?" Alya questions her. Marinette nods "oh cool Adrien was also home schooled." Alya taps Adrien's shoulder and both boys turn around. "Adrien, Nino this is Marinette she is new and she has been home schooled like you Adrien."

"cool" Adrien smiles. Marinette starts blushing while looking at Adrien. Her heart skips a beat. Alya leans over and whisper

"someone has a crush." Marinette giggles and looks down.

After school.

Marinette went home. She smiles and goes to the lounge room. "hi dad" she hugs Tom, Tom gives her a strange look.

"why are you so happy? I'm guessing your first day was good?" Tom smiles he loves seeing his daughter happy.

"I made my first friend and there is this guy who..." she smiles and giggles. Tom hugs Marinette.

"awe my baby is in love" Marinette smiles

"I better get started on my homework." Marinette goes to her room. She sees a box on her desk. She goes over to it and opens it. A bright red light blinds her then she sees a weird looking bug. "ah bug thingy" Marinette throws things at the bug.

"calm down Marinette." Tikki dodges. Marinette stops.

"how do you know my name?"

"I'm Tikki, I'm a kwami and I will make you a superhero, Ladybug."

"why me though?"

"you were chosen for a reason you are kind hearted and strong and you will be an amazing Ladybug" Tikki explains everything. Marinette puts on the earrings. "oh and you will have a partner his name is Chat Noir and his been doing this for a couple months now. I actually knew you were going to be Ladybug the same time as Chat got his but you didn't live here and I was told to find another but I knew strongly you were meant to be." Tikki smiles "now say spots on to transform"

"spots on?" she transforms then heads to the mirror. She tries to look at herself in the mirror but sees nothing. She sighs. Apparently, Marinette can't be seen in reflections including pictures she is like a ghost. She goes onto her balcony and uses her yo-yo to swing away she lands awkwardly and then falls over.

"You okay?" someone helps her up. She sees a guy in a cat outfit.

"you must be Chat Noir, I'm Ladybug I'm your new partner." She smiles softly

"I didn't know I was getting a partner." He smiles "especially a gorgeous one" he kisses her hand and she pulls away.

"hmm a flirt I see" then they hear a bang. "well we better get over there" they both head there.

After fight. "Good job for your first time" Chat smiles.

"you're not bad yourself kitty well bye" she leaves. Chat watches her leave. He smiles

"whoever she is...I love that girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette got home and detransformed then started to do her homework. Tikki flies up to her. "you did amazing Marinette." Marinette smiles. After doing homework Marinette started getting ready for bed. Marinette stands in front of the mirror and sighs as she sees nothing. Tikki notices that Marinette has no reflection. "why don't you have a reflection?" Tikki can tell Marinette is sad.

"I don't know, I have always been like this I can also do this" becomes invisible.

"that's cool" Tikki smiles. Marinette reappears and sighs.

"I don't even know what I look like... no reflection and I don't appear in cameras. When I was younger my dad didn't tell me about the no reflection thing, our house had no mirrors because dad didn't want me to know" She sighs "well me and my friends took a photo and I didn't appear. I was known as a vampire and religious people started appearing at our door, so we moved." Marinette cries softly.

"that's horrible..." Tikki hugs Marinette. Marinette kept talking to Tikki then eventually Marinette fell asleep.

Next day. Marinette goes to school.

After school the four of them Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette went to hang at the park. They talked then Alya got up. "let's take a group selfie!" she puts her phone up getting ready to take a photo but Marinette pushes Alya over

"NO!" Marinette runs off. The three of them watch her leave. They were confused it was just a photo. Marinette went inside her home. She was crying. Her father saw her.

"what's wrong?" Tom looked sad.

"I hate being like this I want to be normal!" she goes to her room and slams the door.

Couple weeks go by. She was scared to talk to her friends about her freak out and became distant to them, but she grew very close to Chat Noir as Ladybug. Her friends thought of her as weird, but Adrien knew something was up with Marinette. Ladybug was sitting on a roof crying at night. Chat sees her and comes up to her. "m'lady... are you ok?" he sits next to her and wraps an arm around her. She leans close to him and cries softly. Chat is such a good friend he is always there for her... she wants to tell him her secret, but he would leave...

"I got to go..." Ladybug leaves quickly. Chat Noir watches her leave he knew something was up.

Ladybug arrives home then detransforms on her balcony. She sat down in her room feeling sad. All she wants is to be normal. She cries softly then becomes invisible and sneaks out of the house. She wonders the streets. She heads to an alley and sits on the ground crying then becomes visible again. She sat there for a little bit until Alya walks by the alley and sees Marinette pouring in tears. Alya heads over to Marinette.

"Marinette?" Alya looks at Marinette. Marinette looks up and sees Alya. "Why are you crying in an alley?"

"no reason" Marinette wipes away her tears. Alya sits next to Marinette.

"come on talk to me you have been so distant the last couple weeks." Alya looks at Marinette feeling worried.

"life is just…hard right now" Marinette sighs.

"come on girl it's going to rain soon." Alya stands up and puts a hand out but Marinette refuses.

"I just need to be… alone" Marinette looks away. Alya nods and sadly walks off. Marinette watches Alya leave then Marinette becomes invisible again. She just wants to be alone…forever…

Marinette wonders around the town for days being invisible. People started to worry for she has gone missing. Tom was at home feeling worried, but he also knew his daughter and this wasn't the first time Marinette has gone invisible then disappeared. One day he saw the front door open by it self and Tom got excited. "Marinette is that you?" Marinette looks at her father sadly while being invisible. She went to quickly grabbing something and was about to leave but Tom grabbed flour and threw it on Marinette so he could see her. Marinette coughs then becomes visible.

"jeez thx dad" Marinette sighs. Tom gives his daughter a hug.

"why did you disappear again?"

"I'm just sad… dad why can't I be normal" Marinette pours in tears then Marinette and Tom sit down to talk. They talked for hours then Marinette fell asleep and Tom put her to bed then he told everyone that Marinette was home safe. Marinette's friends have been looking everywhere for Marinette so they were happy when they heard that she is home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marinette took a couple days off school. Today she was going back to school she was nervous to see everyone. She walks slowly into the school. She could hear everyone talk about her. She walks into the classroom then sits down. She could hear all the whispering then she sees Alya sit next to her. "girl… are you feeling better?"

"yea I'm fine" Marinette smiles softly then Chloe walks over to Marinette.

"why you run away Maribrat?" Chloe laughs softly. Marinette says nothing which made Chloe pissed. "weirdo answer me" Chloe pushes Marinette and she falls off her chair. Chloe laughs and a couple other people do too. Adrien stands up

"Chloe go away leave Marinette alone" Chloe rolls her eyes and walks off. "Mari are you…" before he finishes his sentence Marinette runs out of the class room crying. Adrien runs after her. Marinette keeps crying then turns invisible. Adrien stops and looks surprised. "she just… where did she go? She vanished in thin air." He was in so much shock. Marinette looks at Adrien. She pulls him somewhere private. She was still invisible, so he was being pulled by nothing. They went somewhere private then Marinette becomes visible.

"please let me explain Adrien." Marinette was crying. Adrien was in so much shock he couldn't speak. Marinette knew Adrien hated her now so she ran off and ran home. Plagg flies up to Adrien.

"What was that kid?!"

"she turned invisible… I hurt her…" He sighs.

"talk to her" Plagg hides again and Adrien goes after her. Adrien knocks on the door of Marinette's house and her father answers.

"yes?" Tom looks at the boy

"can I talk to Marinette?" Adrien looks at Tom sadly. Tom sighs.

"sure…" Adrien smiles and goes to Marinette's room. He enters.

"Mari?" Adrien looks at her.

"Adrien? Why did you follow me?" Marinette wipes away her tears. Adrien walks to Marinette.

"I'm sorry I acted that way when I found out I just was shocked… forgive me?" Adrien looks down sadly. Marinette smiles softly and nods.

"I forgive you I mean if I saw you turn invisible I would act the same." She giggles. Adrien smiles.

"can I ask how this happen to you?" Adrien sits next to her.

"dad and I aren't really sure I feel like it has got something to do with this." She shows him the burn marks on her shoulder.

"how did you get that?" He looks at the marks.

"I have always had it I don't know my mom died giving birth to me…" Marinette sighs. "can I show you something even scarier?"

"sure?" Adrien couldn't think of anything creepier then her turning invisible. Marinette sighs and grabs her phone and gets ready for a pic.

"say cheese" Marinette giggles

"cheese?" Adrien was confused. Marinette takes the photo then shows Adrien the photo. Adrien sees himself but doesn't see Marinette. "that is creepy how does that happen?" Marinette sighs

"I guess I just don't really exist like I have no reflection" she walks to a mirror and sees nothing. "I don't know what I even look like."

"what?! You don't know what you look like?!" Adrien was shocked and sad at the same time. Marinette nods and sighs.

"I'm use to it now… I'm fine… really Adrien"

They continue to talk through the rest of the day but then Adrien had to leave. Marinette lays in her bed feeling happy. Tikki flies up to Marinette. "someone is happy" Tikki smiles.

"Adrien isn't afraid" She smiles big. "I want to tell Chat my secret. If Adrien is so calm then maybe Chat will be fine too" She giggles and slowly drifts off dreaming about how Chat will be when she tells him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next day and Tikki wakes Marinette up. "Marinette" Marinette groans and looks at Tikki. "Weren't you going to call Chat at lunch time and ask to meet up?" Mariette shakes her head

"not telling him" She puts her face into her pillow.

"I know you want to tell him, don't be scared if he is really your friend like Adrien is then he should accept it" Marinette sighs

"I hate when you are right Tikki" Marinette smiles softly. Tikki giggles. "well let's call him, spots on" She transforms then calls him on her yo-yo "Hey Chat can we meet up at our spot" She hangs up then goes to their spot.

Plagg was asleep with his cheese then he feels that Ladybug contacted Chat Noir so he sighs and flies to Adrien. "Ladybug called." Plagg burps.

"I wonder what she wants, Claws out" He transforms then grabs his baton and listens to the message. "well let's meet up with m'lady" He smiles and goes to their meeting spot."

Ladybug was pacing back and forth feeling nervous then she hears someone behind her. She turns around and sees Chat Noir standing there. "Hello m'lady what do you want to talk about?" Ladybug breathes in and out.

"don't be scared and don't think I'm a freak or anything, Chat you are a really good friend and I want to show you a secret I have had my whole life."

"ok?" Chat was curious to what was going to happen. Ladybug takes a deep breath then she turns invisible. She looked at Chat for a reaction but there was no reaction on his face. She turns visible again then looks down.

"you probably think I'm weird now right?" Ladybug sighs and keeps her head down. Chat Noir walks closer to Ladybug and he smiles.

"I'm glad it was you… Marinette" Chat detransforms. Ladybug heard her name and she looks up but instead of seeing Chat Noir she saw Adrien.

"A…Adrien" She couldn't believe Adrien was Chat Noir

"are you disappointed?" Adrien questions her. She snaps out of the shock and shakes her head.

"of course I'm not disappointed but you must be disappointed in me… I'm a freak" Adrien goes up to Ladybug and grabs her hand. He holds it and looks into her eyes.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng I don't think you are freak I think you are the most amazing person ever." Adrien smiles at her. Ladybug looks down and blushes. Adrien lifts her head then he kisses her. Ladybug kisses back. They kiss for a couple minutes then they pull away and look at each other. "Be my girlfriend" Adrien asks her. Ladybug smiles and nods

"yes" They hang out till it's late then they both head home.

The next day. Marinette wakes up in her bed. She was such a happy person today. She has an amazing boyfriend. She went to school and heard people talking. She walks to Alya. "what's going on?" Marinette asks her.

"Apparently Ladybug is a ghost. Every time someone takes a picture of Ladybug she never turns up in the picture, might be why she never is on the news and why no pictures exist of her." Marinette starts feeling scared. Nino walks up to them

"well I think she is a vampire" Nino laughs. Alya hits him in the arm.

"Vampires aren't real" Alya rolls her eyes. Nino shrugs.

"people usually turn up in photos, but she isn't" Adrien then turns up and wraps an arm around Marinette. Alya smirks.

"so are you two finally together?"

"yep" Adrien responses to Alya.

"dude did you hear about Ladybug being a vampire" Nino laughs again then Alya hits him harder than last time.

"she is so a ghost" Alya smiles "I think it's cool" Marinette sighs.

"I'm going to the bathroom" She walks off. Adrien watches Marinette leave and he sighs. He hates seeing her sad, but he knows what will make her happy. He runs off to do something that will cheer her up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marinette stood in the bathroom crying. She was scared someone would find out and then she heard a crash she sighs and transforms. She then goes invisible and leaves the school then becomes visible again in an alley. She rushes off to fight the villain.

After fight. "nice work m'lady" Chat smiles.

"thx Chat" Ladybug smiles then people start rushing over. The news people asked questions.

"why don't you show in photos Ladybug? What are you? Are you sick? Are you a ghost? Are you paranormal?" The questions kept being thrown at her and she didn't like it.

"leave her alone!" Chat yells at the reporters then he grabs Ladybugs hand and they run off. Reporters follow them but they eventually lose them. "are you ok Mari?" He was worried for her. Ladybug nods with tears in her eyes.

"they see me as a monster" She cries hard.

"hey don't say that" Chat felt bad for her.

"I need to be alone" She turns invisible then runs off.

"wait.." He sighs "damn I love that girl" He smiles.

Ladybug rushes home and detransforms in her room then turns visible. She lays in her bed crying. TIkki flies up to Marinette. "are you ok?"

"everyone hates me, I'm a freak, a monster." Marinette cries more "Adrien probably sees me that way too"

"Adrien doesn't hate you" Tikki sighs.

"no one needs a monster like me" Marinette keeps crying "all my life people have hurt me for what I can do… this is just a curse" Marinette buries her head in her pillow.

Next day. Tikki wakes up "morning Marinette" She looks at Marinette's bed but sees no Marinette. "Marinette?" Tikki looks everywhere in the house but Marinette isn't home. "where could she be at 6 am?" Tikki was worried.

All day no one has seen Marinette. She never went to school. Tikki flies to Adrien's house. Adrien was doing some homework when he sees the kwami. "Tikki? What are you doing here?" Adrien questions her.

"I feel something might be wrong with Marinette, I think something really bad happened." Tikki was very worried. Adrien got up quickly.

"we need to find her asap, Claws out" He transforms and begins searching for Marinette but how can you find something that can become invisible? He spends all day looking but he couldn't find her. He couldn't sleep that night. All he could think was the worse. She could be hurt or dead or worse.

Next day came around and he straight away went looking again as Chat Noir. He searched everywhere again but he couldn't find her. He could tell she doesn't want to be found.

He did this every day, looking for her then going home and not sleeping through the night.

Marinette was far away from home. She stayed invisible, no one can hurt her when they can't see her. She felt so alone and scared. The world hates her, everyone hates her. She ruined her father's life, ruined Adrien's life. She doesn't deserve anything. Her life was over. She falls in pain. Her eyes kept crying and her stomach hurt. She sat down and cried. She was so alone… she doesn't like this feeling. She kept thinking about ending it all but it was harder then it looked. She starts feeling hungry but she had no money… she had to steal.

She decides to go into a store nearby and grabbed some food. That was a good thing about being invisible, no one could see her. She looks across the road and sees a bank, she sighs. Her family needs the money… she needs money right now… stealing is bad, but she didn't care anymore, she had nothing left so being bad wasn't a bad thing to her. She walks into the bank.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marinette walks into the bank invisible. She looks around feeling nervous. She walks around the back of the bank and finally discovers the vault. Marinette smiles and walks to it. "damn a code." She sighs and looks around. She places a hand on the vault and closes her eyes thinking then her hand starts going through. She looks surprised. "that's new" She smiles and walks right through. "wow all this money…" She giggles and grabs the bags of money. "now how to get out…" she opens the vault since it wasn't locked in the inside so no one could get trapped in the vault and then an alarm goes off. "shit I didn't press the safety button to open the vault" She sees people running down and she turns the bags invisible with her. She calmly breathes and runs out of the bank. She ends up in an alley alone then turns visible. She giggles "that was awesome!" She loved the feeling of stealing. She looks in the bag and sees so much money. "dad will love me again" She giggles and runs home with the bags.

She opens the door to her house. Tom went to see who It is and sees it is Marinette. "where have you been?! You have been gone for over a week and made everyone worried."

"shut up dad and look at these" She throws bags of money at her father. "dad we can afford anything now." She giggles.

"where did you get this?" Tom looked at Marinette in a serious way.

"I uh um… found it?" Marinette sighs.

"you are lying… you stole it!"

"dad please…" Marinette cries

"get out of this house you have disappointed me!" Tom screams at her. She cries and grabs the bags.

"fine you won't need to see me again." She turns invisible with the bags and runs off. Tom sighs feeling bad for what he said.

Marinette runs to Adrien's place and sneaks into Adrien's room. "Adrien?"

Adrien looks around his room but sees no one. "Mari? Is that you?" Marinette turns visible and nods.

"dad doesn't want me anymore…" She cries. Adrien walks over and hugs Marinette. "I brought him bags of money and he didn't want them" Adrien looks at the bags.

"did you steal money?" Adrien looks at her. Marinette nods crying.

"I put my powers to use, I'm sorry" she sighs.

"you're Ladybug a superhero you can't just steal money" He sighs.

"you're going to kick me out too huh?" She looks down.

"no I won't, you can stay here as long as you want" Adrien smiles.

"thank you Adrien." Marinette smiles. Tikki flies out of nowhere.

"Marinette you're ok!" Tikki hugs Marinette. Marinette giggles.

"sorry I left I just needed a break"

"it's ok I'm just glad you are back" Tikki smiles.

"but everyone still thinks I am a monster" Marinette looks down. Adrien kisses Marinette.

"I don't think you are a monster I think you are amazing oh by the way before you ran away, I wanted to give you something." He goes to grab a piece of paper. "so I went to a professional drawer and I described you because your face is imprinted in my mind and well I got him to draw you and it is very accurate, ready to see yourself?" Adrien smiles.

"no, yes, idk, what if I'm ugly." She frowns.

"trust me Marinette… you are so pretty." He gives the drawing to her. Marinette looks at the drawing.

"this is me?" Marinette smiles. Adrien nods

"so what do you think?"

"Adrien you are the most amazing person in the world" She hugs him tight. "I love you so much Adrien."

"I'm glad you like" Adrien smiles big then they kiss. "Marinette you are the best thing in my life." He smiles then they hear a bang. "shall we go m'lady?" They both transform and head to the fight.

After the fight. Chat and Ladybug were on the roof. "you did great like always bugaboo." Ladybug giggles.

"gosh I lo…" She gasps placing her hands on her stomach.

"what is it m'lady?" Chat Noir looks at her worried. Ladybug moves her hands and blood flows out of her then Ladybug falls. Chat catches her and looks around then he sees on the street a mob.

"KILL THE MONSTER!" The mob yells. Chat cries and takes Ladybug far away then he takes her earrings off so she detransforms then he detransforms and takes her to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Adrien walks in with Marinette in his arms. "please I need help! She was shot!" He cries. Someone rushes over and take Marinette straight to surgery. Adrien stands there in shock. He looks at his hands and sees her blood all over him. "please don't die on me…" He cries.

Many hours go by. Adrien was sitting there waiting then finally someone came to see him. "how is she?" Adrien asks the doctor.

"We got the bullet out…" The doctor sighs.

"what is it?" Adrien was worried.

"did you know her blood steam in infected with so much radiation? she should be dead by now with how much there is in her system."

"I didn't know that" Adrien couldn't believe that Marinette had so much radiation inside her.

"I actually think the radiation inside her is keeping her alive more than anything, it's actually quite interesting." The doctor walks off. Adrien sits there and thinks.

A little later someone came out and told Adrien that he could see Marinette. Adrien smiles and runs into Marinette's room. He sees her laying there and he walks over. "how are you Mari?"

"not very good" Marinette coughs. "still hurts a lot"

"of course, you just got shot." Adrien sighs.

"who shot me?" She looks at Adrien.

"uh…um…" Adrien didn't know what to say.

"it was civilians wasn't it… everyone hates me…" Marinette tears up.

"this isn't your fault it's the radiation" Adrien wonders if she even knows.

"radiation? What radiation?" Marinette was confused.

"Mari… you body is full of radiation and I'm guessing that's why you have these powers."

"but radiation can kill people so how am I not dead?" Marinette felt even more confused now.

"apparently the radiation is keeping you alive instead of killing you" Adrien sighs.

"but how did it get into a system in the first place?" Marinette looks down. "I bet my dad knows."

"maybe you should talk to him…" Adrien look sadly at Marinette.

"he doesn't want a mistake like me…" Marinette cries softly. "you're all I have left"

"and you will never loose me" Adrien hugs Marinette and Marinette gasps

"pain, pain" She groans and Adrien backs away and nervously laughs

"sorry I forgot" Adrien smiles softly.

"it's fine" Marinette giggles.

Next Day. Marinette was in the hospital watching tv when something on the news comes up.

News: There has been a man hunt for Ladybug, is she a monster or is it something else? Yesterday a mob of people shot down the freak after she hurt Paris once again with her crazy boyfriend Chat Noir.

Marinette tears up and turns the tv off. The words kept going through her mind, monster, freak, vampire, ghost. Maybe they are right and now Adrien was going under the bus with her. She felt like she had to do something but what is she supposed to do? She was only a kid.

 **~sorry this chapter is short also I'm having writers block with this story I need Ideas!~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Warning Suicide attempt.**

A week later, Marinette got out of the hospital but had to be careful with her injury. Tikki said she needed to do something so Marinette went to school the next day alone. Adrien kept an eye out for Marinette, he was so worried for her. Marinette walked around the school not saying anything to anyone and being shy. Being shot really scarred her. She felt like everyone was judging her, she didn't want to be hurt again. Marinette sat in class. Alya looked at Marinette. Alya knew something was up. Chloe walks over to Marinette. "Maribrat why were you talking to Adrien before school?" Marinette looked down saying nothing then Adrien walks over.

"Chloe leave my girlfriend alone" Adrien smirks and crosses his arms.

"GIRLFRIEND! UGH!" She storms off mad. Adrien looks at Marinette. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"are you…" Before he finished his sentence, Marinette grabs something off her desk and then ran out of the room. "…okay" He sighs. Marinette runs to the bathrooms and goes into a stall to cry.

"I didn't ask for this" she looks at the scissors then starts cutting her arm. She cries so hard and continues to do it. "everyone hates me even my father, they want me dead." She cries more and continues.

At lunch. Alya went to look for Marinette. Alya goes into the bathroom. "Mari are you in here?" She sees one stall is locked so she peeks under hoping no one sees her looking under a stall, then she sees someone lying on the floor. She can't tell who it is but she sees an arm. She runs out of the bathroom and sees Adrien out front of the bathroom. She grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the bathroom.

"Alya this is the girl's bathroom." Adrien looks around.

"Adrien someone is hurt and I can't open the stall, you are strong so kick it open." Alya looks at Adrien sadly. Adrien looks at the stall.

"anyone in there?" He knocks on the stall but no answer then he starts kicking the door. The door eventually flings open and they both see Marinette laying on the ground in a pool of her blood. Alya covers her mouth crying.

"oh my god Marinette." Alya just stood there frozen and crying. Adrien runs over to Marinette.

"ALYA CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Adrien cries and tries to stop the bleeding with toilet paper. Alya snaps out of it then nods and goes to call an ambulance.

The ambulance turns up. Everyone stands out front of the bathroom then they see Marinette getting taken out of the school on a stretcher bed. Adrien demands he goes to the hospital with. Adrien arrives at the hospital with Marinette then they rush Marinette to emergency. Adrien sat in the waiting room crying. He wanted to know why she tried to take her own life.

 **~please don't be hateful or triggered~**


	9. Chapter 9 (The End)

Chapter 9

Adrien waited for what seemed hours until someone came to see him. "Marinette will be fine… we bandaged her arms and put some blood in her, but she may have no visitors for a bit" Adrien sighs and nods.

A week later. Adrien couldn't stop thinking about Marinette then he gets a call. The hospital told him he was aloud to finally see Marinette. He rushes to the hospital. The goes to the reception. "I'm here to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The receptionist tells him what room then he goes to the room. He walks in and first thing he sees is a lot of flowers and cards then he looks at Marinette. Marinette was sitting there watching the news. The news was talking about Ladybug and how they need to get rid of her. Adrien sighs and puts the flowers he brought on the table then grabs the remote and turns the tv off. "that won't help you Mari…" Marinette looks at Adrien and she lights up.

"Adrien!" She hugs him. "I have waited for you!" She smiles.

"how are you feeling?" He smiles.

"weak and really sad but now I'm happy because you are here, you're the only one that won't leave me." She giggles.

"why did you hurt yourself?" Adrien looked at her sadly.

"I just feel alone, and the world hates me" Marinette tries to not tear up. Adrien hugs her.

"cry as much as you want, don't hold back" Marinette nods and she starts crying. They cried and talked for hours. Marinette needed the cry. It got late so Adrien had to leave.

"Adrien… I love you" She smiles. Adrien smiles.

"I love you too Mari" He leaves. Marinette sighs. She hates the hospital, so she decides to sneak out. She turns invisible then leaves the hospital easily.

Next Day. Adrien gets a call from Alya. He answers and couldn't understand Alya much. "slow down why are you panicking?" Adrien asks.

"MARINETTE IS MISSING!" Alya cries.

"ok calm down I think I know where to look" He hangs up. He went to look for her. He goes to the alley she usually escapes to. "Mari? Are you here? It's me Adrien." He sighs. Marinette becomes visible.

"Adrien" she smiles.

"why did you run off?" Adrien holds Marinette in his arms.

"you don't want to know…" Marinette sighs.

"Mari…."

"fine… this is where my mother was burned to death… I wanted to die in the same place my mother did…" Marinette tears up.

"but Marinette… I can't loose you"

"the world hates me… I'm a freak… we shall meet in the next life" She giggles. She grips tightly into the piece of glass in her hand then she stabs it into her neck. Adrien screams

"NO!" He catches Marinette as she falls. "No, no, no don't leave me Mari…" Marinette lays there gasping then closes her eyes and dies. Adrien cries holding her close to him.

Couple weeks later people celebrated that the monster, Ladybug was dead. Adrien got angry so he went on stage and said a speech. "please listen to me…" Everyone looks at Adrien. "you are all monsters for hating Ladybug." He sighs then throws lots of copies of the drawing he gave Marinette to the crowed. "the girl in the drawing… her name was Marinette… she was Ladybug she was no monster she was a teenage girl. She loved to do normal things, she loved to draw and design, she loved hanging with her friends she acted perfectly normal, but she was born different. Her mother died due to radiation exposure, but her daughter survived, Marinette survived but the radiation affected Marinette. She wasn't a monster she just had radiation in her blood. She hated her gift she didn't know what she looked like she couldn't see herself in a mirror or in photos. She was home schooled most of her life due to this curse. She suffered a horrible life but I stuck by her and…" Adrien starts crying "THEN YOU MONSTERS SHOT HER AND SCARED HER SHE JUST WANTED TO BE A NORMAL GIRL SHE THOUGHT OF HERSELF AS A FREAK AND THEN SHE HURT HERSELF SHE WAS JUST A SCARED GIRL, SHE WAS JUST A SCARED GIRL AND NOW SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU ALL!" Adrien breaks down crying on stage. Everyone starts to feel awful then instead of celebrating that a monster was dead… they celebrated the life of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and that she will be in peace.

Adrien smiles at everyone. "I did it Marinette…. I made everyone love you"


End file.
